


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by Greenknife



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brotherly Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Desperate Kaname, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, KaZe is love, Kuran Rido (mentioned), M/M, Maria is possessed by Shizuka at all times, Master/Servant, No Smut, Pureblood Magnet Zero, Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, between Kaname Yuuki, between Zero and Ichiru, between Zero and Shizuka, i must stop, kind of, too much tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenknife/pseuds/Greenknife
Summary: The story takes place on Vampire Knight manga's 19th Night's flashback of Zero's and ichiru's past. An alternative universe if it was Zero who followed Shizuka instead of Ichiru.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Hiou Shizuka/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru/Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kurenai Maria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Challenged Accepted! KZ/ZK





	Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to follow as closely as possible with the manga to make it a real cannon divergence...probably not since I was having too much fun with Shizuka in this work, and of course, my favourite boy, Zero too. Well, I tried...

“Stay in bed, I’ll get you your glass of water.” Zero, being the older brother tucks his brother back into the comfy and warm blankets. Ichiru tries to protest but Zero silences him with the next sentence, “You don’t want mom to find you lied about having fever, don’t you?”

“…Make it warm, Zero.”

The older twin sighs, “One day I’ll regret for spoiling you so much.”

“Hehe. I love you, Zero!” Zero watches Ichiru curls cosily into the warm sheets before quietly shut the door. He quietly gets downstairs to the kitchen. When he reaches halfway, he overheard his parents’ conversation and mentions of the twins’ names make him stop on his tracks…

“…About Zero and Ichiru? Yes, you’re right…”

“Zero is so superior that we get our tongues tied, besides, it’s the destiny in blood of the hunters. That’s why we hunt vampires.”

_Destiny?! I thought we hunt vampires only when they become a threat to humans!_

The young, innocent child is confused, he has not have full knowledge about his parents’ conversation but whatever topic that is currently in discussion in between the pair of husband and wife makes him absolutely uncomfortable. He really should quietly go to the kitchen and get Ichiru his glass of water, then return to bed.

He tells that to himself but his body just refuses to move an inch.

“But Ichiru…” Zero is suddenly on all ears when he hears his brother’s name.

“Yeah… In any case, he won’t be able to walk with Zero anymore… Even though they’re so close…” Zero widens his eyes upon hearing that comment. His sharp sense is telling him he is not going to like what he is going to hear very soon. 

“I understand that for that kid’s sake, we don’t have any other choice.”

“Indeed Ichiru can’t be used. We’ll have to report this to the organisation.”

_Use…? Report to the organisation? What exactly are we then?_

Zero’s mind is somewhere else but Zero’s body moves itself into the kitchen to boil a pot of water. Zero’s body gets his younger twin brother his glass of warm water and Zero’s body returns to bed. Even his parents have not noticed his presence.

“Zero…? Did…something happened?” Ichiru sees Zero’s sudden change of manner.

“Nothing at all, don’t worry… Good night.” Zero smiles and gives a gentle kiss on Ichiru’s forehead.

Everyone is asleep but the unwanted presence outside his house is keeping Kiryuu Zero awake. He is fully aware it is a vampire, a pureblood vampire to be exact but he also knows she is harmless. Vampires cannot enter into houses uninvited or without consent.

His body moves by itself again, it leads him to the balcony and the pureblood woman is sitting on a blossoming cherry blossom tree. Zero immediately recognises the sad, crying face. They’ve met at the park.

“We meet again…”

“Why are you here? My parents’ are vampire hunters, leave now!”

“…And why aren’t you in bed…? Is something tormenting you?”

Rage erupts within Zero. _How dare she?_ He glares furiously at the harmless woman, “Shut up! It is all because of you vampires! Ichiru… No! The Hunter’s Association… That organisation should never even exist!!”

That familiar powerful emotion attracts Shizuka; she moves her body closer to the boy to get a closer look at those eyes. “You are a child, yet you make such an expression…” She gently caresses his face with her icy cold hands. Anger is burning like wildfire in these beautiful eyes, they reminds her of her lover that were murdered by the Kiryuus. “You are the second person who has faced me with such strong emotion.”

Hiou Shizuka finally decides it is time to stop wasting her precious tears and she has made a decision. _I want you._

“…So it is the Hunters’ Association…”

Indeed, Zero’s amethyst eyes have made her change her mind… She knows that she is acting just like when she laid her eyes on her lover when he was given to her as a human sacrifice. She changed him instead of feeding on him and they were together.

Until he was executed by the Kiryuus when he has not fall into a Level E.

She was declared insane when she escaped her cage and waiting for an opportunity to attack the hunters…and perhaps she is insane…but she still can fall in love, so she isn’t insane at all? It does not matter for now.

“You have one more test to pass then I’ll come for you.”

Zero blinks in confusion as he wakes up, he sits up in silence. He knows he is experiencing a sudden memory loss, he can’t remember what happened yesterday night. He looks around and realises he is sleeping on an empty bed and outside the window is a broad daylight. The young boy gets out of his bed and runs downstairs.

“Zero, you are finally awake!”

“…Come and help us after you are refreshed and breakfast.”

“Are we moving again?”

“It is not safe for hunters to stay in one place for too long.”

The whole family is busy packing everything up to move and even Zero is too occupied to think about other things. It is already night time when they are done packing and dark hours are the time vampires roam free. Therefore they will move immediately at dawn.

“I will miss this house.” Ichiru rests on the bed when he is finished with his suitcase.

Zero was the first person in the house to finish packing. He gets so bored at staring at his brother packing his suitcase, he has to read a book to not fall asleep. “You said that to every house we moved into.”

“Hmmm? Zero, you are leaving this behind?”

“Yes?”

“This is a gift from Dad on your last year’s birthday.”

It is a diary of an unknown vampire hunter. “I read it.” Zero did finish it. “It was boring.” It is a very boring book, it tells no story, nothing but pure details of how to kill vampires.

“Can I have it?”

“Of course you can but don’t come complaining to me if you find it boring too.”

“Thanks, Zero!” Ichiru gave his brother a bright smile.

Suddenly, his senses spikes up a warning. Zero can feel the kill of…a danger coming from outside! Without a second thought, he drops the book in his hand and makes a sprint towards the front door of the house, ignoring his brother’s call.

It is Hiou Shizuka again. She is different from how Zero remembers her and she is no longer in tears but smiling beautifully at him, her make up gorgeously done and wearing an elegant kimono. Zero gave her a hateful look, his senses screams at him regards that she is responsible of his memory loss.

“Sharp boy, you were aware of my attack even before your parents.”

_You have wonderfully passed the test, my servant._

Shizuka caresses Zero’s face and watches her reflection on those clear lavender eyes. The hunter’s son cannot move at all.

Ichiru widens his eyes as he recognises the beautiful woman. His brother has told him that she is a vampire when they first saw her. Her arms are on Zero… Oh no! He has to get his parents here immediately! “…Zero…Mom! Dad!”

“Twin sons of the damned hunters… Would it be thanks to your sinful blood?” Shizuka has finally taken notice of Ichiru at the front door.

“What did you do to me yesterday, vampire?” Zero is referring to the memories he lost.

“Hehe, don’t worry… I will return them back to you in a short while.”

“Zero!” Two Kiryuus arrives and armed with their anti-vampire weapons and they are ready to strike but too bad, the pureblood vampire is much quicker.

“You took away what was precious to me so now I take away yours.” The pureblood vampire picks up the small body and bites on the defenceless Zero’s neck.

“ZERO!!” The older twin can hear his parents crying his name but he is still paralysed.

“We are even now, Kiryuus. Be grateful I spare your worthless lives.” Shizuka has taken Zero and their bodies slowly turn into bats and vanish in the night.

“…” Pain becomes unbearable whenever he tries to speak or move.

The only thing he can do is glare. He now absolutely despises this woman for turning him into a vampire against his own will. This was not in their agreed deal!

“Make hatred your nourishment and become an adult quickly, my love. You want to kill me, this Hiou Shizuka. Don’t you, Zero? Hehehe… I will watch you grow up closely forever… These eyes of yours that are filled with hatred are just mine, only mine…”

_You insane woman! I will definitely kill you one day!_

“I am happy that you and I are bounded by the bond that can never be broken.”

Hiou Shizuka bends in and gives a tender peck on the soft lips of the young boy.

The news regards to the disappearance of Kiryuu Zero reaches to another pureblood vampire, Kuran Kaname. He is also the one who freed Hiou Shizuka. The windows glasses behind the pureblood vampire shatter instantly when the news is announced.

“Hiou Shizuka… Trace her down, _now_!”

Her revenge was a part of his plan however it seems that he has underestimated the disobedience of this particular chess piece. He thought he had her under control! How dare she steal away what belongs to him. He has laid his eyes on him before her!

“Zero…”

4 years later, Zero is unfortunately still unable to kill the insane pureblood vampire. Apparently purebloods possess an immortal life and body. They cannot be killed with normal weapons. Even anti-vampire weapons which work on vampires of lower levels may not have much damage to a pureblood, like this useless sword in his hands. 

“Do you hate me, Zero?” A petite figure appears out of nowhere and Zero’s sword almost cut her. Kurenai Maria, the distant relative of the Hiou pureblood family. 

“Don’t you get tired of asking me the same question every day?” Kiryuu Zero fires back a question at her and give her a death glare for suddenly interrupting his training.

“You have grown into a very uncute man, my Zero…”

“I don’t want to be called cute by you, Shizuka.”

No vampires dare to be rude towards her, a Level A pureblood vampire, except Zero. All other servants in the house hates him, he is disrespectful and has absolute no manners.

Like Zero give a damn about vampire mannerism, traditions and cultures.

The pureblood woman smiles at him sweetly despite the Level D’s attitude. Shizuka has never felt so alive and _happy._ She enjoys every second of her time watching Zero growing up and he has grown to a very fine young man. She never wants to let him go.

If it becomes necessary to sacrifice him to gain her revenge, she still won’t hesitate. 

“Who are this pureblood vampire…and Aristocrat?”

“Oh? You noticed him?” She can see a carriage coming towards the mansion. 

“He has the same smell like you. It gets on my nerves.”

“Get dressed, Zero. We have very important guests to entertain.”

It takes Kuran Kaname four years to finally tracked Hiou Shizuka’s location. Kiryuu Zero, the talented hunter whom he once wanted to be his dear Yuuki’s shield although the younger twin, Kiryuu Ichiru is doing a fair job. He is still anticipating the young man’s growth because he has not forgotten the first sight of the older twin.

He certainly hopes Shizuka has trained Zero well. 

“Kaname sama, we have arrived.” Ichijou announces when the carriage stops moving.

“Welcome to the Kurenai Household, Kuran sama and Ichijou sama.” The butler of the house and maids bows respectfully at the arrival of the guests. “May I request for your patience and understanding, we have not prepared anything for unexpected guests. Miss Maria should be joining you very soon.”

“Thank you, we apologise for the intrusion but we must see Kurenai Maria immediately.”

The guests take their seats and sip on their tea in silence and the doors of the nicely decorated guest hall swing open again. A petite, young silver haired girl enters in. She is all dressed up in a lovely Lolita dress and accompanying her is of course, Kiryuu Zero…in a matching Lolita suit. His eyes look like he is about to murder everyone in the meeting hall if anyone dare to ask about his clothing of choice.

“Zero stays, everyone else are dismissed.” “Kurenai Maria” commands and the obedient servants immediately take their departure.

“They are gone.” Zero announces flatly.

Ichijou Takuma is impressed by the former hunter’s sharp hunter senses.

“Hiou Shizuka, I was very disappointed to hear that you have not sought the revenge that you wanted so desperately when I release you from your cage.”

“Kuran Kaname, in your eyes, have I not gotten my revenge? The hunters lost their most talented hunter and the Kiryuus lost their most valuable son.” Shizuka answers him calmly. She raises her hand and Zero holds her hand in response, however those amethyst eyes are full of burning hatred. “And I have the best knight at _my_ disposal.”

The pureblood turns his attention towards the Level D and they both stare at each other.

“You both look alike but you are certainly very different from your younger twin brother.”

Kaname’s comment does only very little trick on the former hunter, kind of. Apart from receiving a stern glare, Zero remains in silence and gives him no reaction… Kaname certainly is not expecting a servant belonged to a pureblood to display such disrespect towards other purebloods. It annoys him to every inch of his skin.

However, Zero would have been a perfect knight for his precious Yuuki. He certainly has more talents as vampire hunter than his younger twin brother.

“I agree, the Kiryuu kun we know is much friendlier and easy going.”

Zero fires back at the aristocrat’s comment with another glare, causing Ichijou to flinch from the killing aura alone. 

“Well, Zero? Would you leave my side and go with our guests to see your beloved brother?” Shizuka offers.

“It is not a part of our deal. You promise to spare my families’ lives as long as I agree to follow you.” That was the important memories he lost on that night.

“…And…?”

Zero frowns in annoyance. He continues, “While being turned into a vampire was not part of our original deal, I commit to our relationship as master and servant in exchange for your blood.” He refuses to tell the purpose of gaining her pureblood, expected.

“And then…?” Why does he have to talk so much today?

“I will kill you then myself when you achieved your revenge.” Zero finishes flatly, sighing exhaustedly and drink his tea. He really hates talking.

“Thank you, Zero love… See, my Zero has no connection to his past life anymore. He lives for _me_. Now Kuran, what is your intention for your sudden visit?”

“I am here to invite you to join the Night Class of Cross Academy but I see that it is now meaningless. However, I’d like to borrow Kiryuu Zero.”

“My precious Zero? I am sure you know my answer, Kuran.”

“You have no option. It is either you let me borrow him or I’ll claim him from you, Hiou.”

The two stubborn purebloods hold a glaring war in silence. Remarkably, the Level D is unaffected by the tension. His pureblood companion is too occupied at his childish behaviour so the Level B has to break the silence and move to plan B. 

“We have located Kuran Rido’s exact hideout, Hiou sama.” Ichijou states calmly.

“Ah…the man I’ve been looking to seek revenge from, Kuran Rido.”

“So Hiou sama, would you be interested in joining our Night Class? Of course, the invitation is open to Kiryuu kun as well.”

“Very well, we accept your invitation.”

Zero ends up getting settled in the Day Class and Kurenai Maria or Hiou-Shizuka-in-disguise in the Night Class. Kaname has purposely arranged it that way and of course both Shizuka and Zero know it but they remain silence. For them it is a meaningless arrangement, Zero obeys Shizuka without a choice and Shizuka will never let Zero go.

“Your mission is to get his blood…and that pureblood princess’s and it does not matter what method you use. You need to gain strength and power to defeat Kuran Rido and by consuming the blood of other purebloods is the only way.”

“Any method at all…?”

“If we succeed on achieving my revenge, I will even consider rewarding you the freedom you so desire.” Shizuka’s promise surprises Zero. “Do not disappoint me.”

Kaname has insisted on getting the former hunter back on his chess board. _He wants him._ Zero has been very well trained, absolutely well behaved (to a certain degree) and definitely does not need his pureblood to survive. He noticed the sword the silver haired boy carried on the day they visited the Kurenai Household.

That is definitely an eyesore.

“Nii-san, Kuran senpai asked me to gift this to you.”

“I don’t need it, give it back.”

The Kiryuus are made roommates at the Sun Dorm and classmates at Day Class, no thanks to a certain pureblood named Kuran Kaname. Zero has wondered how the Moon Dorm President has so much power and control in Cross Academy…

“Seriously Zero, if you continue to act so anti-social, you are going to end up having no friends.” Ichiru sighs as he places the prettily wrapped box on his brother’s writing desk.

“Ichiru.”

“What?”

Zero pulls out a beautiful, small bottle from his pocket. It is red because of the content and the brothers know it is the blood of Hiou Shizuka.

“Remember to take it after your mission. Winter is here or you’ll get sick.”

“I know, nii-san.” Ichiru hides a lot of things in front of Cross Yuuki and many things in front of the Chairman but he is always an open book in front of his older twin brother. “How about you? A Level D requires regular feeding, don’t you?”

“You won’t find me sucking on a Day Class student’s neck on campus.”

Ichiru pulls out of a pair of silver daggers from his hidden pockets as a warning, Zero is aware that they are anti-vampire weapons. “As the school guardian, I won’t forgive you if you harm any of our classmates, understand?”

Cross Yuuki was surprisingly an easy target, since Zero share almost identical resemblance to his younger twin brother, he only needs to pretend to be Ichiru when he left for his hunter assignment. It is much easier to get close to her as Ichiru than himself. It was a lot of hard effort to act exactly like Ichiru but at last he did it and one pureblood’s name ticked off from his list.

The girl’s blood tastes a bit too sweet and it actually made him feels a bit sick.

He has erased Yuuki’s memories and healed her wound, he is about to head back to the dorms. He sense danger and immediately dodges the deadly bullet of an anti-vampire gun. Zero sees his attacker, Yagari Toga, his ex-teacher who taught him to become a vampire hunter…and somehow also a qualified teacher at Cross Academy.

“Have you fallen into a blood sucking monster now, Kiryuu Zero?”

The silver haired boy does not know how the vampire hunter gets into his barrier.

However, Zero is thankful that he is perfectly unharmed and the hit is straightforward and direct. His gifted hunter’s senses and wonderful reflexes saved him from dangers.

“…Tsk.” He does not want to attract Shizuka but he is weaponless at the moment so he has to find a way to escape from the top vampire hunter. Despite the previous bullet is an easy one, he cannot guarantee he will be so lucky on the next one.

The hunter looks extremely pissed.

He raises both of his hands and poses surrender. “She is still alive, just one bite to get Kuran Yuuki’s pureblood in my vines.”

Toga frowns when his ex-student mentioned the girl’s real name and true identity. Zero sleeps during the day and isolates himself from the rest, it makes him furious to see his favourite pupil has fallen to an ex-human.

“…Tell me how much you know.”

“Kuran Rido.” The name is more than enough.

“Get out of my sight, vampire.”

Kiryuu Zero does not need to be told twice. He has not visited his master to report on the progress like he should as a servant. He silently drags his sickly body back to the Sun Dorm and instantly collapses on his bed. The metallic taste of the sickening, sugary substance still lingers in his mouth and it makes him feels sicker. He makes a mental note to avoid Kuran Yuuki’s blood forever. 

He’ll go to Shizuka to cleanse his mouth when he wakes up. 

A number of beautiful rose vines are binding Kuran Kaname’s every movement. The more he struggles, the more vines grabs onto his limbs and the tighter the binding gets. Despite the pain, the beast has yet to be tamed. The beautiful Hiou Shizuka stands in front of him, calm and still.

“You are in my way, Hiou Shizuka.” Kaname is unable to break free. They are the plants that obey the master, her precious blood has been feeding and fertilising their growth. 

“I am not allowing you to get to my lovely Zero.”

“That worthless Level D has bitten my precious girl! Move away or I’ll destroy you!”

Shizuka is unafraid. Why would she? She is a pureblood vampire herself too. She gently places her hands on both sides of the handsome face and stares at the wine coloured eyes… She loves eyes that are filled with hatred and wrath.

They are absolutely beautiful gems to view.

_What is this…?_

The pureblood woman has discovered something very interesting in the young pureblood and she slowly moves away, staring at the other pureblood at disbelieve. “I see… You want my Zero. Hahaha! So you _want_ my Zero from the beginning!” Shizuka laughs while Kaname just looks at her expressionless.

Kuran Kaname has been an absolute gentleman to listen to her insane laughter until she finally stops. Hiou Shizuka finally returned to her composed and calm self. 

“Release me now.”

And she does because the pureblood man is not going after her Zero anymore.

“I pity you, Kaname…”

“Shut up, you crazy woman.”

“Hehehe… Your secrets are safe with me, I won’t tell a single soul.”

Zero feels much better after got rid of the terrible taste of that pureblood. Now, he does not look forward to Kuran Kaname’s blood at all.

“Does her blood torture you, Zero?”

“Hers is just awful…” Zero always hates sweets. God knows how much he wanted to throw up at that time when he swallowed a mouthful of Kuran Yuuki’s blood.

“The blood of a vampire who loves you is tastier, isn’t it?”

“I thought all blood tastes exactly the same…” Zero has Shizuka’s and Maria’s blood in him. Maria’s and Shizuka’s taste similar so he is caught by surprise at the foul taste.

“Well now you know, my Zero.” Shizuka smiles at him. 

The school bell rings. Zero watches Hiou Shizuka returned to her coffin before he grabs his school bag and runs to the examination hall. 

Kiryuu Zero tops at the number 1 spot on the examination ranking board of Day Class. His whole class now worships him as if he is a god although they easily confused with the Kiryuu twins. The older twin always finds the perfect escape route from the newly established annoying ~~fan club~~ stalkers. 

“Nii-san…how did you get a perfect score when all you do is sleep?!”

It makes absolutely no sense.

Kiryuu Ichiru has to work his arse off during revision period since he misses a lot of lectures as he has hunter responsibilities and his school guardian duties aren’t giving him a lot of free time either. At least his grades are much better than Yuuki’s, that girl is always put in detention by teachers due to her poor grades.

“I study.” When? Where? How? So many questions but Ichiru doesn’t want to overwhelm his twin. He needs to save his energy for the dance party later.

“I never expect to see you to dress up so fancy one day in my life, Zero. Is it because you have a date tonight? Are you actually dating that vampire girl?”

Zero is wearing a gorgeous and expensive looking tuxedo, a gift from Hiou Shizuka to congratulate his wonderful results. The corset design on the back of the white dress coat with black thick ribbons and fresh, fully bloomed white roses is quite a bitch; Zero spends almost two hours to get them fixed to the perfect results he wants. He expects himself to be dragged into the dance floor the entire night so he has to wear suspenders to keep the pants on, puns intended. 

“Maria.”

“Huh?”

“Her name is Maria.”

“Do you love her?”

“No.”

“Do you hate her?”

“No.”

“Then…” Ichiru asks teasingly, “What about me?”

“Yes.” Zero looks at Ichiru with a serious look and eyes glowing bright.

“…No. NO. Ahem, this is not funny. Now, Zero, we are brothers and we are twins. We cannot do this. Our parents will be disappointed.”

“You are blushing.” Nope, Kiryuu Ichiru’s face is actually in scarlet red.

“Shut up! I am not! It is the fever! Anyway, I have patrol duties during the dance party.”

Zero gives a gentle pat on the dutiful school guardian’s head. “I’ll save you a dance.”

“Really!” The younger twin eyes sparkles in hope. “I-I mean…NO! I don’t want it!!”

And Ichiru runs away.

Zero is the best dressed man of the night. His evening full dress attire is absolutely stunning compared among all male attendees and many Day Class girls hope to get a chance to dance with him. It is a shame that he is occupied for the entire night by a Night Class girl named Kurenai Maria. Their matching lovers’ attire already attracts a lot of hateful and jealous looks from both Day and Night Class students…

“Your gift is attracting too much unwanted attention,” Zero whispers quietly.

“You are the number 1. You attract the attention yourself.” Shizuka replies calmly.

“Ow!”

After the third time Cross Yuuki gets stomped on her already injured foot, she is absolutely sure that her Kaname senpai’s mind is definitely somewhere else. Her original intention is to approach her crush to thank him for tonight’s lovely dress. Kaname has requested for dance in return of the lovely gift that she is currently wearing. That’s why they are in such a close distance and hands on each other.

To waltz and nothing more.

“Kaname senpai?” She raises her head to look at him.

“I am sorry, Yuuki. Did I step on your feet again? Does it hurt?”

“Is there something in your mind?”

“You are always in my mind…” 

Kaname’s sudden confession makes Yuuki blush and absolutely nervous. Being a klutz, she accidentally steps on the pureblood’s foot with her heels… “I…I am sorry…”

“Don’t be. We are even now, aren’t we?” Her Kaname senpai chuckles.

“Kaname senpai…” The love-struck girl continue to blush, her eyes are focusing on the handsome smiling face.

“How about just a slow dance? Since we both can’t do waltz?”

“Of course, Kaname senpai.”

Kiryuu Ichiru is determined to go on his break which he deserves when his useless partner finally returns to her school guardian duty after she got her slow dance with the Moon Dorm President. If Cross Yuuki can go on a break ~~dance~~ for two hours, so can him!

“Ichiru, you are so mean!”

“Shut up, Yuuki. You said you weren’t looking forward to the dance party. But look who is all dressed up? You spent 2 hours dancing with your Kaname senpai while I am dutifully fulfilling my part as the school guardian.”

Ichiru is not accepting any of her excuses. He simply walks away from her when she tries to reason with him again. He’ll go on his break after finishing this round of patrol. 

Zero and “Maria” have been dancing for hours and the fifth piece of music of the night just ended when they “take short break from each other”. Kuran Kaname has been watching them from the terrace since he has finished his dance with Yuuki. His intense staring is making Zero’s hunter senses going crazy, he is so tempted to pull out the gun and kill him now. The pureblood is too much of a distraction for her poor Zero to ignore and Shizuka cannot hold her servant under her complete control in Maria’s body.

Kuran Kaname is effortlessly annoying the both of them. 

“Leave Kaname to me, my lovely Zero. Go and have your brotherly moments with Ichiru.” Shizuka releases her Zero and graces her way into the terrace.

Zero gives the Moon Dorm President a cold stare before turning away to find his younger twin brother so he can fulfil the dance promise.

“Good evening, Kaname.”

“…Shizuka.” Kaname frowns in annoyance at her presence.

He has expected Zero to come to him… He is sure that he has tempted him enough to go insane but unfortunately, his target is apparently already been _reserved_ by the school guardian, the younger twin. He can see everything from the terrace after all.

“You shouldn’t be so greedy, Kaname… You are the rules and the laws for the whole vampire society to obey and follow. Your actions set as examples to purebloods.”

Hiou Shizuka already knew who he exactly is.

She continues, “Your first and last dance should be the same person…your darling princess whom you have protected so dearly and carefully.”

“Touch her, I’ll have your heart ripped apart.”

“Hehe…I don’t really care if I end up death by your hands or my lovely Zero’s after I obtain my revenge, Kaname. I’ve already lived long enough anyway.”

“Zero has not got the power to kill Rido.”

“At least he can kill him, my servant can do and you can’t.”

“I really should have killed you that night.”

“Hehehe… You know it is a worthless effort and you don’t want my cute Zero to leave your sight again.” Apparently Kaname is already an open book in her eyes.

“What do you want now, Shizuka?”

“I’m here to thank you for your lovely gift to my servant, you want a dance with the tsundere beauty, or do you not?”

The dance party ended peacefully and the chairman has praised his school guardians for their good job. They have dutifully performed their roles throughout the night after their little fight. Cross Yuuki got her romantic dance from her beloved Kaname senpai and Kiryuu Ichiru got an unforgettable dance from his older twin brother.

They are relatively happy of their overall experience at the dance party.

After Zero carefully carries the unconscious Maria to her bedroom in Moon Dorm, he is on his way out when he sense a vampire’s presence and he pulls his beautiful silver gun out by reflex. A feminine figure carefully walks out from the dark shadows. It is Seiren, Kuran Kaname’s bodyguard. 

“Kiryuu kun, Kaname sama requests for your presence.”

The silver haired boy tucks the gun back on the shoulder holster. The firearm is well hidden away by the lovely coat he is wearing and he has purposely reveals the anti-vampire dagger he secretly stole from his younger twin at the dance party earlier.

Seiren instantly tensed at the sight of two threatening weapons.

“…Lead the way, please.” Zero is done fixing his tuxedo suit.

Exactly as Zero been suspecting, Seiren is leading him to an unfamiliar part of the Moon Dorm territory. Deep in the silent woods, there is an abandoned, eerie-felt chapel. The Day Class student notices all of its stained glasses gone… The building style is the similar gothic architecture as the rest of the Cross Academy buildings.

The only source of light inside the dark building is the moonlight dimming in from the naked windows. Standing in the centre of this empty space is Kuran Kaname and he is very well dressed… Zero knows the pureblood is always dressed formally but it is his first time to see the pureblood at this level of formality… It is _sexy_.

Kaname’s white tuxedo jacket of choice is a double-breasted jacket and his black tuxedo front shirt makes a wonderful contrast to the dull white, especially on the details on the evenly folded black French cuffs… His whole outfit is definitely showing off his lean build, much striking than when he is in his school uniform… Surprisingly, he even changed into a clean and neat cap toe shoes… Kaname definitely caught Zero’s full attention now. 

“A red rose for the beauty.”

The Level D senses no irritating aura or danger signals from the pureblood vampire therefore he allows him to get close to him and he has watchfully see the taller male slides the trimmed red rose into his chest pocket. The stem of the flower is the perfect length of depth of his pocket.

Kaname reaches his hand out and bows, his movements are absolute an art of elegance. It relaxes Zero too. The pureblood puts a gentle smile on his handsome face and his voice is sincere and smooth and the voice asks the beauty, “Would you dance with me? In return for the Bloody Rose?”

Zero can’t find a reason to refuse at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Right... If you are asking "What? Is that it??" Yes, this is definitely, exactly how the whole prompt is pictured in my mind. So anyway, prompt #4 sorted. Moving to the next one on my list (yay) 
> 
> Feel free to comment and hit the kudos if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
